Optical filters have been used for a number of functions. One example of an optical filter is a Bragg reflective grating. Bragg reflective gratings have been used in, for example, optical fibers. A fiber Bragg grating may be used to reflect wavelength-specific light. Bragg gratings are typically made by holography.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.